It Is You
by happyndhilarious
Summary: What would Severus Snape see in the Mirror of Erised? One special person. Oneshot SS/LE


**Just some oneshot I wrote about what Severus Snape would see in the Mirror of Erised. Disclaimer: No copyright claim**

„Very well, please put it down here" Professor Dumbledore said mildly.

Severus let the huge thing slide through the room and sink to the floor softly. He looked at Dumbledore, questioningly.

"So what is it?" he asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"I could tell you, but I fear it would break you, Severus."

"What is it?" Severus asked persistently.

Dumbledore looked in Severus' eyes for a long moment.

"Very well. You would find out anyway, I guess."

He lifted his wand and the blanket slid down the object. It was a mirror. Not a nice on, really, but huge, and thus so impressive.

At the top were letters inscribed. "ERISED STRA EHRU OYT UBE CAFRU OYT ON WHOS I. What's that supposed to mean?" Severus asked suspiciously.

Dumbledore smiled mildly. "Read it the other way round."

"'I show not your face but your heart's desire.' What is this about, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore sighed again. "I shouldn't tell you. I should tell you to go back to your office. But I", he took a step towards the mirror, "would like to have a look myself."

Severus watched the old man. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at it for a long while. Finally he turned away. He approached the door rather fast.

"I shall leave you now, Severus." He left the room. Severus thought he'd seen a tear running down Dumbledore's cheek. Slowly he approached the mirror. He saw a man, dressed in black robes, with black, long and greasy hair. Severus sighed involuntary. He should take more care of himself. He wanted to turn away when he saw from the corner of his eyes that something had appeared next to his reflection.

He saw himself. But beside him stood a beautiful woman with long red hair and big green eyes. She smiled at him. "Lily", Severus whispered with widely opened eyes.

The woman nodded. It couldn't be. How was that possible? Lily smiled at him, though, and put a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively he touched his shoulder himself but there was nothing. He turned around. Nobody was in the room. He turned back to the mirror.

"Can you hear me?" he asked with rough voice. Lily in the mirror nodded. Slowly he sank to the floor. She sat down as well and leaned against him. "What are you?" Severus asked quietly. Lily just lifted her shoulders and smiled. Severus couldn't take his eyes off of her. "I… Lily… I am so sorry" he finally said. "It's my fault."

Lily in the mirror shook her head and kept smiling at him so brightly Severus had to sob. He spoke on; his voice became even quieter. "I love you, Lily. I've always loved you." Lily didn't appear to be surprised at all. Severus watched her take his hand but he didn't feel a touch; he just saw it in the mirror. "Have you ever loved me?" he finally asked. Lily didn't seem to consider; she just nodded and smiled even more brightly. Tears were streaming down Severus' cheeks.

"I'm so sorry" he breathed over and over again. Lily stroked his hair.

A knock at the door made Severus jump. Filch stood in the door and growled: "Who is it?" When he recognized him he just grumbled: "Professor, you shouldn't roam around. What are you even doing there?" Severus stood up and tried to wipe away the tears. "That has nothing to do with you" he said coldly. He'd never loathed Filch as much as now. Filch saw the angry glitter in Severus' eyes and murmured: "Alright", and disappeared.

Severus turned back to the mirror. This time he just stood there and watched Lily. It was good to look at her. He didn't know how long he stood there but suddenly someone put a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around.

Professor Dumbledore stood next to him. He looked at Severus sadly and sighed loudly. "I knew it wouldn't do you any good. When was the last time I saw you crying, Severus?"

Severus looked at him excitedly. "Professor, Lily, she's there, in the mirror, she…" "I have to interrupt you, Severus. The person in the mirror is not Lily. It's your soul's image of her." Severus looked at him horrified. "But Professor, you don't understand, she hears me, she nods…"

Dumbledore looked at him with sad eyes. "You know, I think the mirror may be good for some people, but for those who truly want something it is not." Severus thought about that. "So the mirror shows what we want?" Dumbledore just nodded. Severus stared at the mirror. He was right. To see Lily, to hug her, to talk to her, was the only thing he wanted just now. He turned to Dumbledore.

"What do you see?" he asked quietly. Dumbledore sighed again. "I see what I wish for the most. Even though I know that is never going to happen. Therefore we should go now. I, and you too." Severus stared at him. "I can't…" Dumbledore shook his head. "You must. It doesn't do any good, Severus." Severus let Dumbledore lead him to the door where he turned around a last time. "I'll come back, Lily" he whispered.


End file.
